


First Kiss

by thecarrotofshuutoku (merthur_at_221b)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, insecure mido awwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthur_at_221b/pseuds/thecarrotofshuutoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, Akashi, just set up your vice captain to privately tutor his long-standing crush. Alone. </p>
<p>Cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Akashi almost certainly was the devil. Maybe Kise wasn’t too far off when he nicknamed the red-haired captain ‘Satan-sama.’ 

Because if he was forced to help that bastard Aomine study for the upcoming exams, it had to be an order straight out of the mouth of something you would summon from a pentagram. 

He sighed, closing his eyes. He could get out of this is he played his cards right. Maybe he could suggest that it would be better if Aomine worked with someone he was already comfortable with and, you know, didn’t hate. 

Because it was clear from every taunting word and disgusted glance that Aomine Daiki absolutely despised Midorima. Which, would make studying difficult.

But that wouldn’t work. Akashi would simply get out of it with a, “If he truly hates you, Shintarou, I would know.”

And really, there is no legitimate reason that Midorima can’t be an adequate tutor for him. 

Other than the fact that he’s hopelessly in love with the bastard and it is plain cruel to be forced into close quarters alone with him. 

Because while he has deplorable manners and no sense of courtesy, he is passionate and fierce and strong. 

But he is also stupid, and Teiko is not above benching kids with bad grades, so that means it’s time for him to hit the books. And Midorima has been assigned to make sure he does just that.

Midorima texts back a quick response to Akashi:

_ You are beginning to let your sadistic side show. _

Midorima doesn’t get a response. 

-

"Oi, where are your magazines?" Aomine asks, looking under Midorima’s bed. Midorima looks about ready to punch the power forward.

"I don’t have any gravure magazines. Can you stop snooping and instead focus on the task at hand?" Midorima insisted, tightening his hand around his lucky item, a small stuffed turtle. 

"Why focus on school things when I could focus on you?" Aomine mumbled under his breath. He straightened up and faced the table. "What’re we even working on? Math?"

Midorima’s eyes widened and the tip of ears reddened. “I-I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asked, his voice getting higher. 

Aomine looked bored. “You were the one who told me to do work, and you’re not even paying attention. Tch.”

Aomine inwardly did a happy dance.  _ So cool! You totally played it off, that was badass.  _

Midorima seriously considered hitting the other boy. Instead, he just took a slow breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, Aomine was sitting much closer than he was before, and was looking at him curiously. 

Midorima's pulse rate jumped and his throat tightened. He just couldn't catch a break today, could he?

Aomine poked his cheek. "You need to loosen up," He said simply. He turned his attention back to the stack of books. "Math, yeah?"

Aomine saw Midorima's expression. "What?"

Midorima's face was burning, still stinging from Aomine's calloused finger poking him. 

"Nothing," He said, his voice tight. "Do you know anything you need help specifically on, or do we need to go over everything?"

Aomine sighed. "You're a little bit of an idiot," He stated, flicking something off of his t-shirt. 

Midorima was aghast. How was he the idiot here? "Excuse m-"

MIdorima's statement was cut off by a pair of lips capturing his own in a kiss. Aomine hummed, eliciting a slight pressure applied from Midorima. He smiled against his lips, glad that the megane hadn’t pushed him away in disgust, or something of the like. It was still too soon to speak, though. 

MIdorima’s face was flushed a bright red, his mind running at a million miles an hour. He held onto the kiss as long as he could, because he had a few ideas about what spurred it. 

Unable to take it anymore, Aomine threaded his fingers in between Midorima's own, bringing them closer together. He bit his lower lip, and Midorima parted his mouth, and slipped his tongue into Aomine's mouth, exploring. 

Aomine was surprised at the reaction, but not displeased. Still, he felt that Midorima deserved an explanation before they went any further. He reluctantly parted with the taller boy, still keeping their fingers interlocked. 

_ Shit! So cute!! _

Midorima lowered his eyes. "Please tell me that someone put you up to that," He said quietly, his voice cold and hard. 

Aomine's eyebrows scrunched together, a hurt expression painfully obvious on his face. "Hah?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses with his free hand, still not looking at Aomine. "I don't think I could handle you having meant it, because everything is simpler and less complicated if you just keep on hating me like you used to."

Aomine felt red hot anger surge up inside him. "How the fuck could you ever think that I hated you?" He said angrily. His emotion surprised Midorima into finally looking at him. 

He kissed Midorima again, soft and gentle, but without losing any of the electric charge from earlier.

Aomine’s voice was thick with emotion. "Please don't push me away."

Midorima stared into Aomine's dark blue eyes, still bewildered by the constant change of subject and everything that had happened in the last few minutes. 

"No promises,” Midorima acquiesced.

Aomine looked like he wanted to fight for a better affirmative, but Aomine knew that his statement was, in essence, was “I’ll try,” and honestly, what else could he ask for? 


End file.
